


Dozens of  Mistletoe kisses

by rosy_sharpe



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_sharpe/pseuds/rosy_sharpe
Summary: Bozer goes around hanging Mistletoes in Mac's home, hoping Riley and Mac will find themselves standing under one.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Dozens of  Mistletoe kisses

A little while back on mission, Bozer saw the look in Mac’s eyes while looking at Riley. And as his best friend if there’s one thing he knows, it’s when Mac has a crush. Riley confirmed her feelings for Mac a while back to him and base on the way she smiles softly at him, it’s safe to say that the feelings are still there. Knowing Riley is still crashing at Mac’s place and seeing how he’s been following her and her movements around with big doe eyes, he sees a plan starts to form. Bozer knows the most important part of directing is making sure the scene is nicely set. And what better time to set a romantic scene than during Christmas time. The team haven’t had much breaks lately with all their missions, it seems bad guys don’t understand that spies celebrate holidays too. With little time to spend at home, he knows Mac’s house hasn’t been decorated for Christmas yet.  
So, he convinces Mac to start decorating his home to make Riley’s first Christmas with him a magical experience. Mac went into the attic and found all the Christmas decorations that’s been sitting up there collecting dust since last year, with the boxes all unloaded the trio start to decorate. Before coming by the house, Bozer stopped at the store and purchased over 2 dozen mistletoes. With the fake tree up and decorations set up all over the place, the place finally starts to look like its Christmas time. He looks over and sees Riley putting up their stockings while Mac fixes a broken light. Thinking this is the perfect time, he slips away and hangs the mistletoe all over the place. He hangs them in every entry way in the house, even on a branch by the deck knowing they like to look at the city lights and night sky together. After completing his little secret decoration and feeling good about their placing he takes his leave and hope the two oblivious lovebirds will find themselves under one soon.  
Somehow in all of the chaos and missions, Mac and Riley keep coming back home tired with not enough energy to roam around the house, they miss all the mistletoes following them around. Until they finally catch a small break and are able to get back home on Christmas eve, at 11pm the two finds themselves sitting on the deck watching the busy, sparkling city down below. They wait for the clock to strike 12 so they can open their gifts. They’ve always known the next day is not promised in their line of work. So, it’s very possible they might get a call in the morning for a new mission which might require them to leave on Christmas day for who knows how long. Therefore, they embrace the abnormal peace and quiet they find themselves in, while drinking hot cocoa on the chilly night. Talking about everything and anything to pass the time as they sit, wide awake looking forward to a Christmas morning at home. When Riley stands to go walk towards the railing, Mac follows suit and the two soon finds themselves right under the mistletoe. Riley notices first and lets out a nervous while Mac follows her gaze to see the mistletoe hanging on by a branch right above their heads.  
“Uhm we don’t have to honor the tradition obviously, I don’t even know how it got there”  
“Well it is tradition, I think we have to honor it Riles”  
Apprehensively, he starts leaning in and Riley rises to her toes to meet him halfway as their lips finally touch. Both inhaling each other’s warmth through their lips, they find themselves feeling complete, as stars dance behind their close eyes and burst of happiness erupts from their hearts. They pull away grinning like fools, waiting for each other to catch their breath, as they stay in a tight embrace looking into each other’s eyes.  
“I can’t believe Bozer finally got us under one of his many mistletoes” Mac said happily, reminding himself to thank Bozer the next time he sees him.  
“Wait, there are more than one, I haven’t seen any” Riley replied looking around in disbelief.  
“Understandable we’ve bene busy with all the mission lately, I only noticed because he wasn’t being very quiet when he was installing them. After he left, I went around to explore why he was dragging our ladder all over the place and saw them”  
“Oh, why you didn’t say anything?”  
“The man is a genius when it comes to planning, I figured it would do me well to leave them up and see how it goes. Which I would say it went pretty well if it got us here” with a wide smirk on his face followed by a smile.  
“Well I guess we’ll thank Bozer tomorrow morning, for now its officially Christmas so Merry Christmas Mac” she whispers.  
Pulling her in for another kiss he whispers “Merry Christmas Riles, you are the best gift one can ever dream of receiving on a Christmas morning.”  
For the rest of their Christmas day, they opened presents, prepared dinner and waited for Bozer to bring his famous pastrami. All while Mac and Riley kissed under every mistletoe Bozer hanged, stealing over 2 dozen kisses throughout the day, and unhanging each mistletoe that has served its purpose of bringing them together.


End file.
